Sakura's fanboy 나루사쿠
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la idol del momento. Naruto Uzumaki es su fan, pero no es cualquier fan, él es el fanboy número uno y líder del club de fans más grande de Japón. Y por supuesto, está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Todo parece apuntar a que sus fantasías románticas se harán realidad luego de que el destino los una, pero Sakura es más complicada de lo que él se imagina. [NaruSaku]
1. El fanboy

Habían dos cosas que Naruto amaba más que a su propia vida; una de ellas era el Ramen, exquisito manjar de dioses, festín de reyes. Sólo la gente con un finísimo paladar como el de él podía estar de acuerdo.

Y la segunda cosa le gustaba incluso más que el Ramen, tenía nombre y apellido, pelo rosa y ojos jade.

Sakura Haruno, idol adolescente y futura madre de sus hijos.

Naruto estaba seguro de que lo dejaría todo, TODO, por esa mujercita de pelo rosa, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y desde el primer momento en que la vio estaba seguro de que se había enamorado.

— Eres un puto enfermo, Naruto.

Y el rubio rodaba los ojos, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, definitivamente no comprendía el amor que él le tenía a su futura mujer.

— Eres un envidioso, Sasuke, ya cállate. — Le decía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Envidioso? — Pregunta Sasuke con burla. — Sakura nisiquiera sabe que existes, atrofiado de mierda.

Naruto se toma del pecho y le da una mirada ofendida.

—¿ESKIUSMI? ¡Vuelves a dudar de mi obviamente sana relación amorosa con Sakura-chan y te saco a patadas de mi santuario!

— ¡No es un santuario, es un armario! ¡Y ni siquiera sé porqué demonios tengo que seguirte el juego! — Sasuke abre la puerta del armario de su rubio amigo y sale a toda velocidad del lugar. Naruto le mira desde ahí con una sonrisa boba.

— Eso es porque me amas, Sasuke-kun~. — Le molesta con tono meloso. Naruto imita la acción de Sasuke y procede a salir de su armario en donde posee un pequeño y modesto altar a su amor de hebras rosas.

Sasuke hace una mueca de asco.

— De hecho, me das pena. — Se sincera tomando una de las fotografías que Naruto posee de Sakura en su escritorio. — Esto es acoso, dobe, le tomas millones de fotografías sin su permiso, la sigues a todas partes en taxi, eres un maldito sasaeng. Podrías ir a la cárcel.

Naruto le arrebata la fotografía de la mano.

—¡No lo toques, no eres digno! — Y seguidamente procede a guardar la fotografía en un álbum que lleva pegado el título de "Sakura Photobook #34" — Además, eso cambiará este año.

—Ajá.

— Voy a conquistar a Sakura.

— Ok.

— Vamos a casarnos y tener muchos retoños.

—Y tu morirás solo y virgen por puto.

— Suficiente, me largo. — Sasuke voltea en su lugar y abandona la habitación de Naruto dando un portazo.

El plan de ese día había sido hacer el proyecto de historia, pero como siempre, el rubio se desviaba del tema y acababa hablando sobre Sakura. Y no sabe como demonios pero había acabado acompañando a su excéntrico amigo en su ritual satánico de veneración a la frentona. Ni siquiera sabe porque lo considera un amigo.

Naruto se tira en su cama, con notable buen humor, pues esta convencido de que este es su año, por fin logrará hacer que su novia - la cual no tiene ni puta idea de que él es su novio pero shhh- se entere de su existencia.

Abraza la almohada con la cara de Sakura impresa y suspira soñadoramente .

Prepárate, florecita, ya llegó tu jardinero

 **Sasaeng** : Fan extremista, una persona que sigue a su idol a todas partes hasta el punto de meterse en su vida privada.

 ** _Hola, tengo este fic publicado en wattpad y se me antojó publicarlo aquí xd_**


	2. Noticias y la gorda

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación de Naruto, quién se encontraba en sus aposentos (una colección de lujo de sábanas de su cerezo) dormido. Sasuke reposaba en un futón que aceptó a duras penas, pues, también era de la colección del rubio. Ambos estaban completamente exhaustos, habían terminado el trabajo de historia a última hora, como siempre. Así que sus cerebros estaban realmente frítos en esos momentos. Nunca habían leído tanto en sus vidas y eso que ambos eran amantes de la lectura.

 _Hey, tienes un mensaje~_ _Hey, tienes un mensaje~_ _Hey, tienes un mensaje~_

—¡¡APAGA TU PUTO MÓVIL, NARUTO!! ¡¡NECESITO DORMIR!!

Y casi sin inmutarse por las amenazas de Sasuke, rueda perezosamente en su cama y se toma su tiempo para coger su móvil, que se encontraba reposando en la mesita de noche, justo a lado de un relicario de su amor de hebras rosas.

— Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya… — Repite adormilado desbloqueando su iphone, que es tan grande que se asemeja a un azulejo. Abre un ojo con dificultad y el brillo de la pantalla lo obliga a cerrarlo nuevamente hasta que se acostumbra a la sensación. Rayos, el brillo estaba al mínimo. Si seguía así se quedaría ciego.

—¿Quién mierda pone algo tan ruidoso como tono de mensaje? — Cuestiona Sasuke, con dolor de cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Tu frustración sexual me irrita! — Le devuelve Naruto, avivando la llama.

El rubio puede distinguir el inconfundible dedo del medio de Sasuke, que entre la penumbra se eleva glorioso y triunfal, dispuesto a mandarlo a la mierda.

Decide ignorarlo, volviendo su atención al mensaje que hizo arder a (Sasuke) Troya.

 _《¡Jefe llámame!》_

Era Konohamaru, uno de sus ayudantes en el fan café que fundó para Sakura. Le extrañaba recibir un mensaje de él a estas horas, teniendo en cuenta que él lo respetaba mucho.

Se frota los ojos y escribe lentamente la respuesta. Acababa de despertar y su cerebro aún no hacía _clic_ con su cuerpo.

 _《Son las 4:30, ¿es en serio? estoy aquí con la gorda...》_

Estaba seguro que avisarle de la presencia de Sasuke lo haría aguantarse hasta las siete de la mañana, Konohamaru le temía a Sasuke.

Decidido a dormir otras dos horas más, deja el móvil en su lugar, se arropa y se entrega homosexualmente a los brazos de morfeo.

 _Hey, tienes un mensaje~_

— PUTA MADRE. NARUTO.

— YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO BRO.

Y con malhumor vuelve a coger el celular.

 _《¡¡Es sobre Sakura-chan!!》_

Se incorpora como una estatua en la cama y marca de inmediato, con un poco de miedo sobre el estado de Sakura. Si algo malo le llegase a ocurrir, se muere ahí mismo.

Konohamaru atiende al primer tono.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-chan? — Pregunta en un susurro con la voz ligeramente alterada.

—¡Senpai! — Konohamaru deja escapar un jadeo. — ¡Acabo de infiltrarme en la base de datos de Konoha ent. y descubrí documentos que aseguran la matriculación de Sakura en una secundaria!

Konohamaru era muy hábil en la informática, siempre lo ayudaba a conseguir primicias para darle a su fan café reputación. Y había servido, "Hanaemi" era actualmente el más grande de Japón, con casi medio millón de miembros. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, porque incluso los fans internacionales reconocían lo poderoso e influyente que eran.

—¡Eso es genial! Ahora tendré un Photobook dedicado especialmente a su ouffit escolar. — Se aguanta las ganas de chillar. — Se verá adorable.

— Eso no es todo. — Le interrumpe el menor. Naruto calla inmediatamente. Sabía que ahí venía la bomba. — ¡Ella se matriculó en tu secundaria!

Oh, por, Kaguya.

El rubio intenta mantener la calma respirando pausadamente. Lo logra a duras penas y sonríe un poco.

Se siente orgulloso de si mismo, pudo controlarse y Sasuke sigue durmiendo.

Qué bonito.

—¡¿KHE?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¡SOY TAN DICHISO, TAN FELIZ!! — A la mierda el auto control y el sueño de belleza de Sasuke.

Y seguidamente, es arrojado con violencia de su cama. Ha sido duramente impactado con un objeto altamente letal: La almohada de la gorda.

—¡¿Qué demonios tiene tu almohada?! ¡¿Piedras?! — Le grita Naruto desde el suelo. Sasuke lo observa desde arriba con molestia.

—¡¡Que dejes de gritar!!

— ¡¡Es mi casa!! ¡¡YO GRITO LO QUE QUIERO!! — Pero se queda congelado de forma tan abrupta que logra detener la faena de Sasuke.

El rubio se toma de un lado del rostro y baja la cabeza. Comienza a reírse despacio, pero de forma pausada.

— _《¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡El golpe atrofió más su cerebro!》_ — Sasuke quiere golpearse a si mismo. Se acerca lentamente al rubio, quizás si lo vuelve a golpear se arregle y si no funciona, pues lo golpea hasta que algo pase.

Más buenos amigos como él en el mundo, por favor.

—¿Naruto…? — Pero justo antes de tomarlo del hombro, el rubio se lanza a los brazos de su mejor amigo, chillando como una adolescente.

—¡¡TE AMO SASUKEEEE!! ¡¡SAKURA SE MATRICULA EN NUESTRA SECUNDARIA!! — Chilla en los brazos de su amigo y Sasuke suda frío, odia cuando Naruto se pone de esa manera. — ¡¡ _Gorda,_ nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida!!

El moreno se pasa la mano por la cara. Ese sería un largo día.

.

.

.

 **Fan café**

: Club de fans con altos ingresos monetarios.

 _Besos con babas._

 _Alaska-ssi._


	3. En el mismo suelo

Obviamente, Naruto no ha dormido luego de la segunda mejor noticia de su vida.

La primera definitivamente sería el "Sí" de ella cuando le pida matrimonio.

—Te digo que es una mala idea, Naruto.

Pero el rubio está demasiado distraído como para escuchar las cobardías de Sasuke, ya que se encuentra armando la cámara profesional con la que tomará muchas fotos del amor de su vida. Ambos están ocultos en los arbustos, cerca de la entrada de su instituto. Son las 06:15 am, a esa hora casi nadie llega y es el momento perfecto para alguien tan relevante como Sakura de hacer su entrada.

— Naruto… Sí Tsunade nos encuentra acosando a la nueva, seguro nos sanciona y te requisa la cámara.

Naruto detiene sus movimientos y lo observa fijamente.

— Eso sería un problema.

Sasuke casi sonríe, lleva toda la mañana intentando convencer a Naruto de lo mala idea que era su plan, pero es Sasuke y él nunca sonríe así que se queda en un "casi".

— Lo sé, ya tenemos muchas faltas por ir a seguirla como para sumar una sanción. — Le dice Sasuke, acercándose un poco más. Casi nunca puede mantener diálogos inteligentes con Naruto.

No es como si fuese la primera vez que Sasuke se ve involucrado en esto de acosar con Naruto, no era algo que a él le gustara hacer, pero sin su ayuda, Naruto probablemente se hubiese metido en problemas en el pasado. Además y aunque le sea de un gran esfuerzo físico y mental aceptarlo; él se preocupaba por Naruto. Después de todo, eran como hermanos.

— ¿Eh? Sí, eso también es malo. Pero… la verdad no sé qué haría sin mi cámara. Tengo fotos aun no archivadas aquí. — Concluye el rubio, con aire pensativo y Sasuke no puede evitar golpearse la frente.

Le preocupa el orden de prioridades del rubio.

Una limusina se detiene en la entrada del instituto y Naruto siente a su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Ha visto muchas veces a Sakura en persona, desde lejos, por supuesto, pero el sentimiento nunca cambia.

La puerta del auto se abre y lo primero en ver es la torneada pierna de aparente porcelana que se deja ver. Y al instante, puede verla por completo. Sakura baja del auto y una ráfaga de viento despeina ligeramente sus hebras rosas. Los rayos del sol parecen acariciar su bellísimo rostro, sus ojos jades brillan y el uniforme escolar que lleva se ciñen a su esbelta silueta de idol de forma sensual e inocente.

Esa mujer la vuelve loco.

— No hay palabras que puedan describir tu belleza, Sakura Haruno. — Dice en un susurro, mientras apunta la cámara en su dirección y toma la primera fotografía.

Su dedo índice parece tener vida propia, pues pulsa el botón de la cámara demasiado rápido. Naruto no se permitiría perderse ningún momento siempre que esté frente a ella, respirando el mismo aire, pisando el mismo el mismo suelo.

Sakura camina acompañada de un hombre grande y robusto, Naruto y Sasuke lo reconocen como Bee, el guardaespaldas personal de Sakura. Y una vez que ella se sumerge entre los pasillos del instituto, es incapaz de seguir tomando fotografías.

— He de admitir que ella es perfecta. — Se sincera Sasuke y Naruto le sonríe orgulloso. Le gusta que las personas admiren su belleza de la misma forma que él. — Pero ya sabes. No es mi tipo.

— Yo sé exactamente cual es tu tipo.

Sasuke pone mala cara.

—Ya quisieras.

Se encuentran discutiendo acerca del lugar en el que deberían esconderse para seguir tomando fotos, pero una sacudida al arbusto los hace callar. Miran hacia arriba y se encuentran con un par de ojos miel que los observan con fastidio.

No, era Tsunade, pero era alguien peor.

— Uzumaki… Uchiha... ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí?

Naruto suda frío y Sasuke se estremece.

— Pues… — Comienza el rubio. — Se me cayó mi moneda de cien yenes y Sasuke me estaba ayudando a buscarla. — Y sonríe nervioso.

Sasuke asiente.

— Sabes que él es un torpe… Akasuna.

Y el pelirrojo sonríe de lado cuando cruza la mirada con el moreno.

— Sí y también sé que es un stalker. Y que tú eres su cómplice. — La sonrisa se torna burlona. — Así que… ¿Qué creen que debería hacer? — Apunta con su dedo índice a la cámara de Naruto y esta la esconde en respuesta. — Eso es un problema.

Ya valieron madres.

Pero Naruto aun tiene un plan de contingencia.

—¡CORRE, SASUKEEEE!

Y ambos salen disparados del arbusto.

Chúpate esa, cabello de período.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola, para los que estuvieron preguntando, sí, este fic es un NaruSaku._**


	4. ¿Nii-san?

.

.

.

\- Te dije que era una mala idea. ¿Pero me escuchas? ¡Nunca lo haces! Y yo siempre tengo que involucrarme para que no te metas en problemas. Ahora también me atraparon, debí recurrir a la violencia contigo y no intentar buscar una solución pacífica y razonable. ¿Pero qué digo? Si contigo no se puede razonar y...

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, de diecisiete años. Tenía una cara del orto la mayoría del tiempo y tampoco hablaba mucho, pero cuando se trataba de reprochar a Naruto, era peor que una cotorra y hacia mil expresiones graciosas. De hecho...

-¡NO ME TOMES UNA FOTO CUANDO TE ESTOY MANDANDO A LA MIERDA, PEDAZO DE ABORTO! - Le grita Sasuke colérico. Naruto sonríe mirando la fotografía en la pantalla de su cámara. Iba a hacer un póster de él. Se veía gracioso.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a fuera de la oficina de la directora. Resulta que su plan de contingencia había sido una mala idea debido a que Sasori no Akasuna, quién está con ellos, era campeón por tres años seguidos en el torneo de atletismo. Muy absurdo y conveniente, la verdad.

¿Pero él como demonios iba a saberlo? No, no sólo eso. ¿Qué carajos le importaba alguien como él?

-Deja de hacer esas caras cuando piensas, Uzumaki. - Le dice Sasori, golpeándole la frente con un dedo. - Así nunca tendrás novia.

El rubio se acaricia la frente.

\- Pff, como si una simple mortal pudiera interesarme. - murmura, un poco malhumorado.

Sasori ríe ligeramente.

\- Pero admito que me diste carrera. Hace mucho no veía correr a alguien tan rápido, esto de ser un stalker te sirve bien, eh. - Bromea.

\- Estas de buen humor. - Señala Sasuke, desconfiado. - Eso es extraño.

-¿En serio? - Pregunta el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Agh, Naruto no toleraba a ese sujeto. No entendía como Sasuke podía... agh, eso.

\- Sí, sueles ser más hostil. - Sasuke lo mira con mala cara.

-Pues tú estas hablando y tu expresión no denota el querer degollarme como veces anteriores. Oye, creo que también estas de buen humor. ¿Verdad?

Wow, Naruto ya siente que lo ama.

\- Senpai, si no fueras un entrometido y si yo no estuviese enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me fijaría en ti. - Naruto sonríe. - Claro y si también fuera gay.

Sasuke le da un zape y cuando piensa en reclamarle, la puerta de la dirección se abre. Los tres adolescentes dirigen su atención hacia la puerta y Naruto siente que morirá.

Sakura diosa Haruno.

\- Agradezco mucho su bienvenida, Tsunade-sama. - La pelirrosa hace una venia en dirección a la mayor y el guardaespaldas le sonríe orgulloso. Parece satisfecho con la buena educación que tiene la idol. - No se arrepentirá de aceptarme aquí.

\- No hay problema, Haruno-san. Nuestra institución es la mejor del país, usted no se arrepentirá de la confianza. - Decía Tsunade, una despampanante rubia, de grandes senos y ojos color miel. Ella era la directora.

Sasuke aprieta con fuerza el brazo de Naruto. Y este último siente que se derrite en su silla. Nunca antes estuvo tan cerca y la voz del objeto de sus suspiros es demasiado dulce y agradable al oído mortal.

Todo a su alrededor queda en segundo plano para el fanboy. Sólo eran ella y él, flotando en la nada. Los latidos de su corazón taponan y hacen fuerza sobre sus oídos cuando ella dirige la vista en su dirección y camina hacia él.

¿Lo habrá reconocido como un stalker?

Pero cualquier miedo es dejado atrás cuando sonríe dulcemente.

¿Ya le puede pedir matrimonio? Agh, demonios, justo hoy no había traído el anillo de diamantes.

-¡Nii-san!

Las expresiones de Naruto y Sasuke se contraen en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Nii-san? - Preguntan al unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

\- Sakura. - El pelirrojo avanza hasta la idol y le da una expresión tranquila.

-¿Sakura? - Vuelven a preguntar a la vez. Sólo que Naruto suena más indignado. ¿Acaba de llamarla por un apodo sin honoríficos?

¡Blasfemia hacia su Diosa!

\- ¿Puedes creerlo, Nii-san? ¡Sí pude para el examen de ingreso! - Sakura sonreía para su aparente hermano, esperando algo.

-Sí, es genial que hayas podido entrar... ¿En qué puesto me habías dicho?

\- La número cuatro.

Naruto y Sasuke se miran asombrados, era un puesto muy alto, el instituto era de los más prestigiosos y exigentes del país. Tsunade y Bee se han ido caminado por el pasillo, probablemente para mostrarle las instalaciones y asegurarle que era un lugar en donde su protegida podría estar con tranquilidad.

Sakura en verdad era tan inteligente, no solamente era otra cara bonita y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

-¿Número cuatro? - El tono en que lo repite Sasori hace que la expresión de Sakura se crispe ligeramente, pero no pasa desapercibido para ambos espectadores, quienes permanecen en silencio.

-¡Ya sé que no es muy alto! ¡Pero el día anterior tuve una lectura de guión con el equipo de filmación del nuevo drama que saldrá! ¡Y una semana antes tuve una gira por China! - Naruto recuerda esa gira, él era el tipo de fan que va a todos los conciertos, sin importar si son dentro no fuera del país. Le parece extraño que Sakura adopte esa posición tan defensiva. Como si tuviese miedo.

-¿Eso es lo que dirás? ¿Siempre vas a excusarte con que eres una idol para que nadie te ponga mala cara? Tenías la capacidad de ser la número uno y en cambio, fuiste el número cuatro. - Sasori la mira con dureza. - No te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Deberías dejar de jugar a ser una estrella y centrarte en tu futuro.

Naruto quiere levantarse de esa silla, empujar a Sasori, darle un buen golpe en el rostro y llevarse a Sakura lejos, lejos de personas como él. Porque cuando ve su mirada cristalina, le parte el alma en mil pesados. Esa mujer merece toda la maldita felicidad del mundo, no sólo porque él la idolatra, sino por su abnegación a su trabajo, a sus fans y a su familia. Nadie debería tratarla de esa forma.

Sasuke vuelve a ejercer presión sobre el brazo del rubio y este lo mira incrédulo. El moreno niega con la cabeza, sabe que no les incumbe, pero es ciertamente indignante.

\- Pero... - Murmura.

Sasori mira su reloj de muñeca y hace una mueca.

\- Tengo reunión con el consejo en quince minutos. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. - Se voltea en dirección a Naruto y a Sasuke, ignorando a su hermana. - Tienen suerte. Quedan libres por esta vez, no vuelvan a repetirlo. ¿bueno? - Ambos asienten repetidas veces. Pero se acerca a Naruto y le quita la cámara de las manos. El rubio aprieta la mandíbula. - Me llevaré esto. Sabes que esta prohibido traer este tipo de objetos. Acompañen a Sakura a su aula. - Se remueve ligeramente el cabello rojo y siente a Sasuke tensarse a su lado. - Ayúdenla con su horario.

Y se va sin más.

\- Qué idiota. - Dice Naruto, furioso es poco para describir su estado de ánimo. - Y yo dudando de mi orientación solo porque molestó una vez a Sasuke.

Y recibe un codazo del susodicho.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbé...?! - Su oración queda cortada cuando sigue la mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura los esta observando con la nariz levemente rosa, seguro se había aguantado las lagrimas.

Ohhh, cierto, Sasori los había dejado a cargo.

MIERDAAAAAA.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Hola! He respondido algunos reviews por mp, pero de todas formas quiero compartir con ustedes lo siguiente: Sakura's fanboy será una historia muy larga, de capítulos cortos y con actualizaciones discontinuas debido a que estoy en un curso para que me admitan en la carrera de odontología. Sean piadosos (?_**

 ** _Tengo todo estructurado, TODO, cada detalle está bien planeado, asi que sean pacientes, quiero que este fic les deje un mensaje bonito y no solamente palabras nuevas a su repertorio de insultos (?)_**

 ** _Sé que este fic está catalogado con comedia¿? pero quiero advertirles que hasta en las películas infantiles hay momentos tristes y los de SF no son la excepción. Llorarán sangre ahq._**

 ** _Hablando del fic. ¡Naruto finalmente se encuentra con Sakura! ¿Se esperaban que Sasori fuera su hermano? Tengo planes para los cuatro (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sasori) podría decirse que son los principales._**

 ** _Y~ si les molesta que actualice muy lento, en mi cuenta de wattpad (@Alaska-ssi) tengo publicado el fic hasta capítulo nueve._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y dejarme sus bellos reviews_**

 ** _Besos con babas~_**

 ** _Alaska-ssi._**


	5. Pasividad

Las piernas de Naruto tiemblan incrontrolablemente, siente que podría desmayarse ahí mismo si no se obliga a apartar la mirada de la idol. Pero mierda, es demasiado hermosa.

Ella mantiene la cabeza cabizbaja, con la nariz ligeramente rosa. Ha estado aguantando las lágrimas y no puede sentir más que admiración por su fortaleza, ganas de abrazarla y decirle que valía mucho más de lo que su desgraciado hermano piense. Después de todo, él era su fan.

Pero sabe que no es el momento para chillar, filtrear con ella o alguna cosa en su repertorio de "Tácticas para seducir a Sakura Haruno" Ella está mal, lo sabe, pero no puede simplemente ir y animarla, después de todo, es la primera vez que ella lo ve en su vida y las palabras de un desconocido no le importarían. Por el momento, tiene otra misión.

Él, antes que nada, era su fan. Y como fan, tiene responsabilidades con el fan café. Debe recuperar la cámara antes de que Sasori haga algo malo con el contenido.

Toma a Sasuke por el codo y lo aleja un paso, se acerca un poco a él para hablar en susurros y Sasuke le sigue la corriente.

—Gorda, necesito que te encargues de Sakura-chan mientras yo voy a recuperar la cámara, cuando dije que habían archivos ahí que aun no había guardado, no estaba jodiendo.

Sasuke lo mira en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué mejor no te encargas tú de Sakura y yo voy por tu cámara? me parece una idea más razonable, sería tu oportunidad. — Siente las manos de Sasuke temblar.

Mierda, lo había olvidado: A Sasuke le ponen nervioso las mujeres.

No es que le den miedo o algo, es simplemente que ha sido tan acosado por estas desde su infancia que desarrolló un rotundo rechazo hacía ellas. Además, su madre había muerto cuando él era un bebé y antes de entrar en este instuto, ambos fueron compañeros en una academia para varones, por lo que se podría decir, nunca tuvo el contacto necesario y agradable para que le tenga una buena vibra al sexo femenino.

Pero había otro problema.

—Esta bien, gorda, puedo ir con Sakura-chan a enseñarle el instituto, tener una cita, casarnos y tener muchos hijos, ya sabes, lo normal. — Dice con total seriedad. — Pero tú debes ir a recuperar mi cámara.

Sasuke asiente.

—Puedo con eso.

—Tienes que quitársela a Sasori.

Y Sasuke abre los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Ni loco iré junto a él a solas o lo que sea. — Sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero rosa mientras frunce el ceño.

Y por si no era obvio, a Sasuke le gusta Sasori.

¡Ja! Cuando decía que Sasuke era un homosexual, no lo decía únicamente para molestarlo.

—¡Decídete! ¡El tiempo apremia! ¡Puedes ir con esa inocente e inofensiva florecita, hablarle bien de mí, superar tu miedo y yo no correría ningun riesgo de que me la robes porque eres más pasivo que Ellen Page!

—Ellen Page es mujer.

—¡Por eso, justamente! — Naruto sonríe de forma brillante y Sasuke se golpea la frente. — ¡Mientras yo iré por mi preciada cámara y Sasori no querrá darme por el culo porque sabe que yo no soy un pasivo como tú! ¿Qué me dices?

Sasuke parece meditarlo, pero finalmente asiente.

—Muy bien, la gente empieza a llenar los pasillos, cuida que nadie la moleste. — Le dice Naruto, empezando a alejarse.

—¡Espera! — Sasuke lo detiene del brazo. — Aún no entiendo porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad y dejas que me joda. — La expresión de Sasuke se tilda con ligera confusión.

—Aun no es el momento en que nos conozcamos. — Dice Naruto con sencillez, alzando los hombros. — Además, Sasori podría violarte y no quiero golpearlo para Sakura-chan me odie.

Ambos se sonríen como en esas típicas películas en la que los amigos se apoyan mutuamente, en un momento de hermosa amistad.

Y cuando comienza nuevamente a irse Sasuke lo vuelve a retener.

—¡Sasuke, el tiempo apre...! ¡Mierda! ¡Eso dolió! — Aun siente los nudillos de su amigo sobre su coronilla, Naruto lo observa esperando una respuesta.

—Eso es por decirme pasivo. Siempre fuí el activo y eso nunca cambiará. — Le dice serio, sin un ápice de verguenza o alguna otra cosa.

Pero Naruto se ríe en su cara y sale conrriendo.

Sasuke es tan pasivo que suda brillitos, él algun día lo entenderá.

—Será en otra ocación, Sakura-chan. — Dice el rubio, mientras corre y mira de reojo a Sakura, quien va en dirección opuesta junto a Sasuke. — Y cuando finalmente las cartas estén a mi favor, nunca más tendrás que volver a contener tu llanto, porque yo me encargaré de hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pueden llamarlo exagerado, cursi o lo que sea. Pero no era broma cuando el rubio decía que estaba enamorado.

—Confío en tí, gorda.

.

.

.

 ** _SASUKE ES GAY HAHAHHA_**

 ** _Besos con babas~_**

 ** _Alaska-ssi_**


	6. Tratos

**_Volví weyes._**

—No te daré la cámara, Uzumaki.

Naruto lo había retenido en el pasillo, justo antes de que él ingrese a la sala de profesores a dejar su preciado aparato.

—¡Senpai, por favor! ¡La vida de muchas personas corren riesgo! —Dramatiza el rubio. — En especial la mía, si no tengo esas fotos, ¡moriré!

Sasori le sonríe burlón.

—Pues muérete. Un acosador menos para mi hermana.

Naruto lo mira ofendido.

—No me rebajes a eso, prefiero el término fanboy, más respeto. — Resopla. — Soy relativamente importante para la carrera de Sakura-chan.

—Explícame porque eres "relativamente importante" — El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos, parece divertido con el sufrimiento y desesperación del rubio. Sasuke y él eran tal para cual.

—Soy el fundador y jefe de Hanaemi, su fanbase más grande. Yo soy el que organiza las compras masivas de sus álbums, el que obtiene las fotos de mejor calidad para sus goods* el que extermina rumores falsos sobre ella. — Recién había empezado y Sasori estaba boquiabierto, seguro que pensaba que él se la pasaba jalándose el ganzo con las fotos de su hermana. — ¿Recuerdas cuando ella salió en la portada de ese diario chino tan importante? — Sasori asiente. — Yo lo pagué con los ingresos del fan café. Yo soy el que dió los donativos a los afectados por los terremotos en el norte en su nombre y también el que está organizando su publicidad en el edificio del New York Time's. — Naruto suelta el aire y lo mira con impaciencia.

—Espérame... eso significa... que eres una especie de multimillonario o algo así, debes manejar mucho dinero tú solo... — Por la cara que ponía Sasori, estaba seguro de que tenía muchas otras preguntas.

—Si, básicamente me baño en dinero. — Admite con sencillez el rubio. — Pero todo eso es gracias a el dinero que obtengo yo organizando eventos y esas cosas. Además, tengo medio millón de miembros en mi fan café, pagan cinco dólares mensuales para los proyectos.

—Te estás aprovechando del dinero de los demás. — El tono que usa Sasori es ciertamente acusador.

—Yo no me "aprovecho" de su dinero. Yo tengo mis propios ingresos, jamás he utilizado el dinero del café para mis propios beneficios, además yo fundé este movimiento con el dinero de mi bolsillo, por lo que es lógico que los demás también aporten. Además, cinco dólares mensuales es demasiado poco, no se quejan y todos pueden obtener reconocimiento como un fandom gigante y organizado, descuentos a la hora de compra mercancía oficial y lo mejor de todo... — Sasori lo mira, instándolo silenciosamente a que continúe. —a ser testigo y partícipes del crecimiento de Sakura-chan como artista, es respaldada por su fandom y hacemos todo lo posible para que ella obtenga todo el reconocimiento que se merece.

Wow, nunca había hablado tanto con Sasori, de hecho, nunca había hablado con nadie ajeno a su fandom sobre sus actividades.

—Entiendo... — Dice Sasori y sorprendentemente, lo mira con respeto.

Se lo había ganado, estaba seguro de que ahora sí le daría la cámara.

—¿Ya te convencí para que me des mi cámara... o tengo que traer a Sasuke para que te menee el culo y entonces me lo darás? — Sasori enarca una ceja. — Sasuke vive su vida engañado, creyendo que es un maldito activo cuando toda su vida no estuvo más que con gente más pasiva que él. — Pone una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. — Lo sé, es difícil creer que alguien puede ser más pasivo que Sasuke, yo también me sorprendí, pero es virgen por otros lados, asi que tienes que ser gentil con él, senpai. Sé que sueles ser un desgraciado y ahora mismo te odio por la forma en la que te dirigíste a tu querida hermana, pero temo por el culo de mi amigo.

Sasori pone mala cara.

Ups, quizás el rubio le tomó demasiada confianza. Era hora de otro de sus planes de contigencia.

—Te lo iba a dar, pero...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A mí!? ¡¡No soy gay, senpai!! ¡¡Me gusta tu hermana, no usted!! — Naruto pone el grito al cielo y todos en el pasillo les dirigen miradas incrédulas, el rostro de Sasori es un poema. — ¡¡No puedes hablarme sobre querer darme sin por lo menos haberme invitado a cenar!!

Sasori cubre la boca del rubio con su mano y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto sabe que Sasori era el tipo de personas que le importa demasiado la opinión de los demás y le había dado justo en su parte más sensible.

—Está bien, llévate tu aparato del demonio, pero cállate, maldita sea. — Sisea furioso, apartándose de forma brusca y prácticamente golpeando el estómago al rubio con su cámara al pasarsela con tanta fuerza. — Cuidado con ese lente, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien. — Dice, antes de darse la vuelta.

—¡Usted es el mejor senpai! — Grita, recuperándose del golpe.. — ¡Deje de ser un desgraciado y sea gentil con Sasuke!

Sasori voltéa a mirarlo con mala cara, pero increíblemente, asiente.

Y Naruto no se sorprende, sonríe radiantemente, él es más pérpicaz de lo que se imaginan.

—Te extrañé, cariño. — Le dice a su cámara, dejándole un beso en el lente. Esa cámara era especial de cierta forma para Naruto, fue la primera profesional que se pudo comprar y con la que lleva sacándole fotografías a Sakura desde hace cuatro años, cuando ella recién empezaba su carrera como artista.

Y en algún punto de su retorcida mente, darle un beso a la cámara con la que tanto retrató a su amor era lo mismo que dárselas a ella.

Bueno, quizás si estaba tan desquiciado como Sasuke decía.

Y ahora, se había planteado centrarse en su siguiente misión, devolverle la sonrisa a Sakura o que por lo menos, darle un motivo para que lo haga y entonces pondría en marcha su plan de seducción sin sentirse culpable por esta aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad de la pelirosa.

Era el momento de ser un fanboy.

.

Besos con babas~

Alaska-ssi


	7. Gracias

.

.

.

—Naruto, quédate quieto, mierda. — Gruñe Sasuke.

—Shh, no me cortes la inspiración. — Le responde distraídamente.

Ambos, como de costumbre, estaban sacando fotografías a Sakura. Se encontraban escondidos entre la utilería del staff de la película de la idol, se habían colado para obtener primicias sobre el outfit de la película de Sakura, pero sin revelar demasiados detalles, si no más bien para llamar la atención de la prensa y de Asia en general.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué demonios es tan perfecta? — Maldice frotándose el puente de la nariz. Le aturde tanta belleza.

—Oye, no lo sé. Tú eres el hetero aquí. — Ahora es Sasuke el que responde sin ganas.

—Se supone que debes decir algo como "Es porque es la hermana de mi novio" — El rubio rueda los ojos.

—¡Sasori no es mi novio! — Sasuke casi grita de la vergüenza.

— ¿Quién mencionó a Sasori? — Naruto lo mira divertido, ama molestar a Sasuke. — Sakura Diosa Haruno puede tener otro hermano, ¿sabes?

—No me vengas con estupideces, tú sabes que es el único de sus hermanos al que conocemos. Si es que tiene más, por supuesto. — Sasuke arruga la cara.

—Ya, wey, estoy ocupado. No me distraigas. — Dice el rubio, concentrándose en sacar las fotografías.

El dedo de Naruto presiona tan rápido el botón de captura que parece una metralleta.

Sasuke piensa que ese dedo tiene los músculos tan desarrollados que podría derribar a Bee de un sólo toque.

El pelinegro se coloca una máscara de águila imperial y susurra: — Se acerca alguien, cambiemos de posición. — Y corre silenciosamente hasta detrás de un montón de cajas.

Naruto se coloca una máscara de zorro y asiente.

Sasuke tenía razón en algo, "acosar" podría ser considerado un delito, pero él era intocable por ser menor de edad. Pero de todas formas, no quería que su imagen quedase arruinada, por lo que ambos se mantenían en el anonimato utilizando esas máscaras y gorros de invierno.

Salta del arbusto y mira hacia atrás, asegurándose de no haber dejado nada por el camino.

Y efectivamente, no se le olvidó nada, pero si se olvidó de mirar su camino.

Choca contra alguien y ambos caen al suelo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ese usuratonkanchi no puede hacer nada bien! — Piensa Sasuke para si mismo.

Naruto traga grueso, lo han descubierto. Sólo espera ser lo suficientemente rápido como para huir.

—Éso dolió...

Se congela.

Esa voz, sabía que esa voz sólo lo tenía una persona en todo el mundo.

Levanta lentamente el rostro del suelo y puede verla: Sakura Haruno.

Su expresión es de ligero dolor y se encuentra en sentada sobre sus rodillas, acariciandose las manos con parsimonia.

Se levanta como un resorte y la ayuda a recomponerse.

—Lo sie-

Se muerde la lengua para no hablar. No puede dejar que ella conozco de su identidad, así que opta por hacerle muchas reverencias de noventa grados.

—¡Ah! ¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Yo no miraba por donde estaba caminado! — Sujeta al rubio de los hombros para que detenga sus reverencias, la idol teme que rompa su espalda de tan rápido que las hace. — Disculpame...

Naruto se endereza y la observa al través de los orificios de su máscaras y ¡Wow! Es hermosa.

Naruto niega fervientemente. Le enternece que ella se esté disculpando.

Quizás anda muy distraída por lo de Sasori. Sabe que el idiota la lastimó.

—Ok, la culpa es de los dos. — Sakura sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y alineados y Naruto contiene un suspiro.

Le sonríe embobado, aunque ella no puede verlo a causa de la máscara.

¡La máscara! ¡Había olvidado que él estaba en modo fanboy! ¡Debía huir!

Le hace una última reverencia de noventa grados y se voltea para correr, Sasuke lo mira atento, esperando el momento perfecto para huir junto al rubio, pero…

—¡Espera! —Naruto se vuelve a congelar al escuchar la voz de su amor. — Por si acaso… ¿tú eres el jefe de Hanaemi?

¡Oh! ¡Lo conocía! ¡SABÍA DE SU MALDITA EXISTENCIA!

¡EN TU PUTA CARA, SASUKE!

Se voltea y asiente, lentamente. Ahora que lo piensa bien, quizás no es bueno que sepa de su existencia. Podría mandarlo a la mierda por colarse en el estudio y seguirla a todas partes a diario.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Le toma de la mano y lo estira con suavidad. — Sígueme. — Le pide con la voz trémula de cariño.

Música para su oídos.

Pero, alto.

Le está tomando de la mano.

¡LE ESTÁ TOMANDO DE LA MALDITA MANO!

—Tu amigo también puede venir con nosotros.

Sasuke, quién observaba atónito todo el momento se sobresaltó al ser descubierto.

¿Pero qué carajos? Estaba muy bien escondido.

Naruto está igual de confundido, sabe que Sasuke podría ser un ninja si quisiera. Pero asiente, volteando la cabeza para hacerle una seña al emo ese.

El pelinegro sale de su escondite, con su porte soberbio y ambos empiezan a ser conducidos por los pasillos del estudio.

Increíblemente, nadie parece sorprendido por la presencia de dos pubertos con máscaras de animales, es más, algunos incluso los saludan.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Oh, había otra cosa que a Naruto le parecía raro: Las manos de Sakura no eran tan suaves como se las había imaginado. Eran ligeramente callosas en las puntas de los dedos y en la palma. Y no es que le molestase tal cosa, sólo le había llamado la atención.

En otras noticias, no le importaba si Sakura le pidiese que la siguiera hasta el infierno, lo haría sin dudarlo, es más, la llevaría de caballito.

¡Ah! Pero pensar en ella sobre su espalda lo hacía sudar, sólo imaginar que ella recargue su pequeño y definido torso sobre él mientras la sujeta de sus torneadas piernas le daba tanto calor que se replanteaba el sacarse la máscara.

No lo culpen. Él sólo era un puberto normal, con problemas hormonales y con su waifu tomándole de la mano conduciéndolo a quién sabe donde.

Finalmente, sus pensamientos son detenidos cuando llegan frente a una puerta con el título de "SAKURA HARUNO"

Era su camerino, al parecer.

Lo suelta de la mano y Naruto siente que llorará, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar el contacto por andar pensando en tonterías.

Sakura abre la puerta y los invita a pasar adentro.

Stalker y emo, ambos se adentran al camerino y se sorprenden ante la imagen.

La habitación es un completo desastre. Hay ropa tirada por todos lados, la mesita frente al espejo está plagada de maquillaje y elementos de belleza, parece una jungla costosa.

—Disculpen el desorden, no soy buena ordenando mis cosas y no me gusta que alguien más lo haga por mi. —Dice esto, pero en realidad no parece avergonzada en lo absoluto, camina con tranquilidad hasta la silla frente al espejo y busca algo en su bolso.

Naruto la observa desde su sitio y no puede creer que ésto esté pasando.

Luego de una ardua búsqueda, Sakura saca de su bolso una bolsa negra, se la entrega a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Era para él?

—Sí, es para ti, ábrelo. — Dice, leyéndole la mente al rubio.

Obedece a la pelirrosa y saca una camiseta negra, le pasa a la bolsa a su amigo y este mira igual de curioso que el rubio.

La desdobla tomándolo de los hombros y casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando observa el mensaje serigrafiado en la camiseta.

"El mejor fan del mundo"

Sus orbes se dirigen incrédulos hasta los de Sakura, los cuales lo estaban esperando, ansiosa.

—Gracias por todo el amor y tiempo que me has dado, la mayor parte de mi éxito es debido a ti y a tu afán por querer hacerme crecer incondicionalmente. Siempre voy a estarte agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mi. — Inclina su cabeza en una reverencia. — Muchas gracias.

Casi siente ganas de gritarle a Sasuke que vaya a buscar su anillo de bodas.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, solo uso ff desde la app y no sé como responder reviews ahsjskdjksjd QUE ALGUIEN ME AUIDE. No es que los quiera ignorar, intenté enviar algunos mp pero no sé si los estan recibiendo asi que había desistido.**

 **Haré un especial super cool y subiré de seguido hasta el capitulo 10, que es hasta donde está publicado en wattpad (yo les recomiendo seguir el fic por ahí, la interacción es más sencilla y nos acosamos más fácil los unos a los otros xddddd)**

 **No se preocupen por dejar reviews en cada capítulo, a pesar de que si es bonito leer sus impresiones, se las debo. uwu**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Besos con babas~**

 **Alaska-ssi.**


	8. ¿Propuesta?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto había tenido su primer contacto con Sakura, aunque en realidad había sido como jefe de Hanaemi.

En su vida no había pasado nada relevante aparte de ese día, sólo lo de siempre: llegar temprano, esconderse en su vieja confiable, su amiga el arbusto, sacarle fotografías a Sakura, molestar a Sasuke y hacer rituales satánicos de veneración a su amor.

Ya saben, lo típico.

¡Oh! Pero había sido realmente feliz en el transcurso de esos días, se reía en la cara de Sasuke porque finalmente había sido noticeado por su waifu, mandó a enmarcar la camiseta que la misma le había obsequiado y Sasori había dejado de ser un desgraciado y los saludaba en el pasillo, incluso le sonreía a Sasuke, quién luego era atacado por muchos codazos burlones del rubio mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Sasuke tiene novio! ¡Sasuke tiene novio! — Canta Naruto, una mañana.

Estaban almorzando en el comedor con el pelinegro y su prima, Karin, quien se había unido a ellos por aburrimiento.

Karin le hace mala cara.

— Cállate, por lo menos él tiene chances de salir de la soltería. No como otros.

Sasuke mira a Karin con cansancio.

— No debiste decir eso...

Y antes de que Karin pregunte el porque, el enigma se resuelve solo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Soltero? ¿Tanto k-pop te atrofió el cerebro, primita? ¡Yo deberías saber que estoy en una relación con Sakura¡ Sólo que ella aun no lo sabe. Pero da igual, porque lo nuestro es real. — Naruto habla con autosuficiencia, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás como una diva.

Karin rueda los ojos. Sinceramente, no puede creer que tenga parentesco con ese desperdicio de oxígeno.

— Cambiando el tema, ¿qué es eso del novio? — Karin le dan una mordida a su manzana, que es tan roja como el color de su cabello y ojos.

— No es nada, es sólo...

— Sasuke está bien coladito por el presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes, Sasori no Akasuna. — Le interrumpe Naruto, Sasuke intenta mantener la compostura. — Y es correspondido.

Karin abre los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Oh, sí. — Naruto le da una mirada cómplice mientras asiente. — Pero, ¿puedes creer que Sasori aun no se ha confesado a Sasuke?

La única fémina asiente.

— Puedo creerlo, creo que hace poco se dio cuenta de que le gustan los hombres, sinceramente, no es sencillo admitir que eres bisexual. — Naruto asiente, interesado y Sasuke escucha con atención. — Sé que ha tenido novias antes, quizás solo se está armando de valor para hacerlo.

— Sabes mucho de esas cosas... — Naruto la observa con genuino interés.

— Sí, leo muchos _fanfics yaoi._ — Responde con sencillez.

— Qué lista eres, primita. — Naruto suelta una carcajada y Sasuke sabe que dirá algo estúpido. — Yo, sinceramente, pensé que Sasori se estaba hechando para atrás luego de darse cuenta de la cara de culo que suele tener el teme.

Karin no puede evitar reír y Sasuke cree que llorará de la impotencia. Ya tenía prohibido agredir a Naruto en la institución, pero ya se las verá cuando salgan.

No podía decir lo mismo por Karin porque a decir verdad, le caía bien.

Ella nunca lo había juzgado por su orientación sexual, a pesar de que ambos habían estado juntos en el pasado y él la había terminado porque lo suyo, lógicamente, no podía funcionar. A él le gustaban los hombres.

Naruto no contaba como ser humano, por eso jamás se sintió atraído por él.

— Primero muerto.— Murmura ante el pensamiento de él teniendo sentimientos románticos por el aborto viviente.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke-kun? — Karin lo observa con curiosidad y a él le sigue pareciendo bonita. Se pregunta incluso como puede seguir soltera.

No se confundan, sabía admirar la belleza de las mujeres, más, no se le paraba con ellas.

Sorry not sorry.

— Nop, no dije nada. — Y le da la última mordida a su sándwich.

— ¡Sasuke código rojo! ¡Código rojo! ¡El ave esta en el nido! — Naruto zarandea a Sasuke de los hombros y él lo mira con la poca paciencia que posee.

— ¿Tenemos un código rojo? — La pregunta sale cansada de sus belfos.

— _¡¡¡Es Sasori!!!_ — Chilla como una niña mientras gira violentamente el rostro de su víctima hacia el lugar en el que estaba mirando.

Y lo ve, a Sasori se posiciona frente a él y el pelinegro suda frío.

— Hola, Sasuke... me preguntaba sí...

— ¡Hola Sasori! ¿Qué tal tú hermana? ¡No estábamos hablando de ti! ¡Jajaja! — Suelta Naruto, totalmente nervioso y Karin se golpea la frente.

Sasori lo mira con cierta incomodidad.

— Eh, hola, Naruto. Mi hermana está bien, gracias por preguntar. — Vuelve su atención a Sasuke, quién estaba igual de incómodo.— ¿Podemos hablar?

A Naruto le brillan los ojos.

— A solas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué aburrido! — Exclama Naruto, rodando los ojos. — Senpai, todos en esta mesa sabemos que quieres darle, solo suéltalo.

Sasori lo ignora, mirando directamente a Sasuke, con ojos suplicantes.

— ¿Vendrás?

Sasuke parece meditarlo un poco, pero realmente, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Sea lo que Sasori tenía que decirle, prefería que fuera lejos, muy lejos, de Naruto.

Así que asiente y se levanta, siguiendo la espalda del pelirrojo.

Naruto se tira contra la mesa y hace una mueca de tristeza. Karin enarca una ceja.

— ¿Sabes, Karin? Yo he visto a Sasuke desnudo, estuve junto a él cuando confrontó a su papá cuando se declaro pasivo. ¡Incluso fui su primer beso! — Y ante el último recuerdo, hace una breve expresión de trauma, pero se espabila sacudiendo el rostro, centrándose en el tema. — Y aún así, no quiere que yo presencie como lo ukean.

— Naruto. — Karin, quien se sienta delante de él, estira su mano y toma la del rubio, dándole una mirada comprensiva.— Me importa una mierda, respeta la privacidad de Sasuke, rubio chismoso.

Naruto se suelta y le da una mirada indignada.

Ya nadie lo entendía, pero eso, definitivamente, no lo detendría.

.

.

.


	9. Encuentro

Ver como Sasuke pierde la virginidad es algo que Naruto necesita presenciar con todas sus fuerzas. Y no es porque le ponga caliente el porno gay, si no porque necesita nuevo material de chantaje.

Sabe que es un gran amigo, no tienen porque decírselo.

Así que con todos sus inexistentes dotes de actor, empieza su obra.

— De acuerdo... — Murmura Naruto, frente a Karin. — No voy a insistir en presenciar este evento tan místico y legendario. Supongo que Sasuke ya no me necesita en su vida...

Karin, quién había comenzado a leer una revista, aparta los ojos brevemente del interesante artículo de moda para estructurar con la mirada a su primo.

— Es un alivio que hayas entendido por las buenas. — Y vuelve su atención al texto.

Naruto asiente, fingiendo tristeza y resignación.

— Sí, bueno... supongo que iré a suicidarme o algo así. — Y observa con sus mejores ojos de perrito a su prima.

— Suerte. — Y ni siquiera le devuelve la mirada.

 _Hija de..._ Se notaba que ambos eran parientes. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

Pero Naruto no rompe su impecable actuación y se levanta cabizbajo, comenzando a retirarse de la cafetería a pasos lentos y pesados.

Y una vez está fuera del campo de visión de Karin, corre con todas sus fuerzas a la azotea, ni muerto se perdería eso.

Abre silenciosamente la puerta y camina con las puntas de sus pies hasta unos contenedores se basura, se agacha tras ellos, encontrando con la mirada a su pasiva favorita y a su cuñado, a un metro de distancia el uno del otro y con un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente.

— Dios, cuánta virginidad se siente. — Murmura Naruto, sacando su iphone y abriendo la cámara.

No había tenido tiempo de ir por su profesional, pero la cámara de su iphone tampoco era mala. De hecho, era bastante buena, con 15 megapíxeles de calidad.

Apunta la camara hacia ambos estudiantes y cuando se prepara para tomar la primera fotografía, un susurro en su oído hace que se erice cada bello de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

La voz femenina destila letalidad en cada palabra.

Naruto traga con dificultad.

 _"Kaguya, ¿estás ahí? Por favor, no dejes que muera tan joven, tengo una idol a quien enamorar y una pasiva a quien hacer bullying."_

El rubio voltea lentamente la cabeza, preparado mentalmente para observar la mirada endemoniada de Karin, pero su sorpresa es grande cuando la locutora de tales palabras es nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida: Sakura Haruno.

La observa anonadado, está tan cerca de ella que puede apreciar cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos, aunque estan endemoniadamente fruncidos en una expresión que en otro momento lo haría mearse del miedo, eran de un color jade clarísimo, sus pestañas eran numerosas y bordeaban sus hermosos jades. La piel de su rostro era muy pálida, pero no en un tono enfermizo, si no en uno saludable, sus labios abultados en una mueca de molestia parecían un botón se cerezo que le tentaba a apretar contra los suyos y su pelo rosa caía con gracia alrededor de su rostro.

Era tan hermosa que le dolían los ojos. Mucho mejor que en las fotos hd que tenía.

— Volveré a repetir la pregunta y será mejor que contestes antes de que arruine mi carrera como idol y me acusen de homicidio. — Dice y su tono es letalmente tranquilo. — ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

¡Woooooow! ¿Seguro que no se había desmayado y todo esto era producto de su imaginación?

Bueno, quizás no lo era, la fuerte sacudida de su corazón le alertaba que esto era real, tan real que le aterraba.

Pero se centra en responderle. Se notaba que su amor estaba perdiendo los estribos. ¡Y que adorable se veía molesta! No, no solamente molesta, se veía tan furiosa que temía que le arrancara la cabeza.

— Estoy sacando fotografías para molestar a Sasuke.

Bien, quizás había sido muy sincero. El ceño de Sakura se acentúa más y el rubio está terriblemente tentado en pasar la yema de su pulgar por su frente para que desaparescan esas líneas que se creaban en ese espacioso lugar de su anatomía.

Y antes de que Sakura diga algo, la voz de Sasuke llama la atención de ambos.

— ¿Vas a decirme algo? — Su pregunta es escueta y Naruto sabe que es así porque está nervioso. — Tengo cosas que hacer.

Uy, que diva nos salió la gorda.

Sasori se rasca la cabeza y parece un poco frustrado.

— Eh, Sasuke, esto es un poco difícil de decir. — Y las mejillas de Sasori se tiñen de un ligero rosa.

¡Momento! Naruto le da una mirada incrédula a Sasori. ¿Desde cuando él era tan pasivo?

¿Qué verga?

Necesitaba capturar este momento. Levanta la cámara y cuando comienza a grabar, su iphone es arrancado de sus manos por Sakura. Naruto lo mira confundido, estaba tan impactado por su reciente descubrimiento que había olvidado que Sakura seguía ahí.

Sí, así se impactado.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Dame la cámara! — Estira su mano hacia Sakura y ésta aleja la suya en respuesta. Sinceramente, jamás se imaginó pidiéndole algo a ella de esa forma. Es más, siempre pensó que algún día la situación sería a la inversa.

— ¿En serio crees que te permitiré grabarlo? ¡Nunca permitiría que te burles de los sentimientos de ellos! ¿Y qué si mi hermano es una pasiva? ¡El amor es amor y tú no tienes derecho a burlarte de ellos! — Su susurro está lleno de convicción y dureza.

Naruto intenta tranquilizarse, piensa en una manera inteligente en hacerle saber a Sakura que no es un homofóbico, hasta que una de las palabras que ha dicho hace eco en su mente.

¿Acaba de decir que Sasori es una pasiva? ¿Entonces en cierto? ¡Wow!

— Mira, Sasori, si no puedes decirlo simplemente dejalo. ¿Quieres? Naruto ha de estar esperandome.

La voz de su gorda lo trae a la realidad.

— ¡¡Dame la cámara!! — Y se estira sobre ella, a lo que Sakura reacciona estirandose más hacia atrás.

— ¡No, Sasuke! ¡Espera!

— Solo dilo, Sasori. — Y su voz denota impaciencia.

Y Naruto pierde el equilibrio, se estiró tanto sobre Sakura para poder recuperar su cámara que se ha caído sobre la misma. Y ahora él se encuentra sobre ella, con su pequeño y menudo cuerpo entre sus extemidades, con su rostro apenas separados a un suspiro de distancia y los ojos de Sakura se abren tan grandes que Naruto siente que puede ver su alma a través de tan bellas ventanas.

Y unas palabras se atoran en su garganta. Palabras tan grandes y cargas de sentimientos que siente que podría ahogarse entre sus propios sentimientos.

Dos palabras que estaban luchando por ser libres.

— Me gustas.

La voz de Sasori es solo un eco de lo que su corazón se empecina en gritar. Y él era un idiota, todo el mundo siempre se encargó de repetirselo durante toda su vida y por primera vez se sentía que ese adjetivo no abarcaba todo su ser porque la besó.

Besó a Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

¡La besó! ahdbjebdjsjs *grita xq es una de sus otps*


	10. Impactado

La había besado y ni siquiera fue porque él realmente lo quisiera, si no por algún tipo de reflejo que le provocó su imagen tan tentadoramente cerca.

Quizás era debido a lo acostumbrado que estaba de besar ese póster de ella en su habitación.

En fin, se había separado de ese inocente y fugaz beso, una sensación de hormigueo había invadido sus belfos, como un entumecimiento que le prohibió descifrar la textura del botón de cerezo que más anhelaba probar en su vida. Y eso era una mierda, porque sabía que la había jodido con ella tan solo al ver su mirada cristalizada.

—Yo… Sakura-chan… —Intentó disculparse, al ver como la pelirrosa había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos.

Que grandísimo idiota era.

¿Y si era el primer beso de Sakura? ¿Le había robado algo tan preciado como eso? ¿Un desconocido como él? Se sentía peor que una basura.

Y cuando intentó volver a disculparse, el zapato de ella en su pecho y la patada que le dio, mandándolo lejos lo sorprendió.

Cayó sobre sus codos, sintiendo un punzante dolor en ambos brazos y mirando con sorpresa la huella que había dejado el calzado de la idol sobre su camisa blanca. Y ella se levantó de su lugar, mirándolo con la más vívida de las furias y algo en su pecho se sacudió con fuerza.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba que Sasori o Sasuke los descubran, no podía apartar los ojos de esa mirada tan intensa y penetrante que le ofrecían esos verdes y acuosos orbes.

—Yo… — Intentó volver en sus palabras, tal vez si se explicaba todo se solucionaría.

Pero Sakura era una caja de sorpresas, se acercó a él con dos grandes pasos y hundió sus nudillos en su mejilla, en un golpe tan seco y doloroso que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia aun lado.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —Preguntó con su voz trémula de indignación. — ¿Crees que puedes besarme y no pagar por ello? — Su voz era dura y en todos sus años como fan, jamás había visto esa faceta de ella.

—Sakura-chan, yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Y ella suelta una carcajada, lejos de ser encantadora, es insulsa y llena de molestia.

—¿" _Sakura-chan"_? — Repite ella. — ¿Piensas que puedes besarme sólo por ser un rubio caliente y que por llamarme con ese apodo tan meloso te librarás de eso? — Dice, con una mano en su pecho. — Prepárate para conocer el infierno, Uzumaki Naruto. — Y truena sus bonitos dedos. Dedos que le hubiese gustado entrelazar con los suyos.

Y está apunto de rogar a todos los dioses por su vida hasta que…

—Espera, ¿acabas de decir que soy caliente? —La pregunta sale disparada y la mira con total confusión.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo…! — Y se queda congelada en su lugar, siendo conciente de lo que acababa se decir. Su cara se torna roja y su ceño fruncido es rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de vergüenza.

Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Y no, no solo eso. — Naruto se levanta del suelo, imponiendo sus 1,76 centímetros de altura antes los tiernos 1,63 de su amor. La sonrisa en su rostro es totalmente confiada y no sabe de donde mierda sacó tanta seguridad. — Me llamaste por mi nombre, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo lo sabes si jamás hemos cruzado palabras?

Sakura lo mira con horror, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y los desvía hacia el suelo.

—T-Tú sabes el mío... —Se excusa.

—Pero tú eres la idol más joven en tener una exitosa gira mundial, ¿En serio crees que sea extraño que sepa tu nombre?

Le daba ternura la manera en la que arrugaba el entre cejo, intentando buscar en esa mentecita suya algún pretexto.

Qué ser tan adorable.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No vuelvas a besarme, tocarme o hablarme! — Chilla, huyendo del lugar con los humos saliéndole de las orejas.

Observa su preciosa figura huir lejos de él y más que dolido por su rechazo, la alegría se apodera de su cuerpo.

¡Dijo que era caliente! ¡Y se sabía su nombre! ¡Y dios, la manera en la que le afectaron las palabras que le dijo! ¡Y esa actitud tan tsundere!

Se toca la mejilla, justo en donde ella lo había golpeado y sonríe aun más, si es posible, porque, ¡Que buen derechazo le había dado! Ni Sasuke lo golpeaba tan fuerte y duro.

Gira en su lugar y observa a la pasiva de sus ojos y a su cuñado con expresiones impactadas. Y si no fuese por las heridas sangrantes de sus codos, creería que está soñando.

Pero le daba igual, porque eso era real y, mierda. Si no estuviese tan shockeado se hubiese abalanzado sobre Sasuke y gritar como toda una fangi… ¡Fanboy!

Tanta pasividad en el aire le estaba afectando.

.

.

.

¡Finalmente al día! ajdhsjxjs Ahora cada vez que actualice en wattpad también lo haré simultáneamente por aquí~

Gracias por todo el apoyo, aunque somos pocos me alegra no estar sola por aquí xd

¡Sakura lo conoce! Hasta yo me quedé impactada, y eso que yo lo escribo xDDDD

Besitos con babas~

Alaska-ssi


	11. Verdades

_Este capítulo no es tan fangirleante, but, necesario para la historia. No se aburran. /3_

 _._

 _._

—Ya, Naruto, si no te quedas quieto no podré limpiar bien tus heridas.

Pero era imposible pedirle a Naruto que deje de chillar y agitarse como una niña que acababa de ser noticeada por el sexy chico de último año. Sólo que Naruto era un fanboy que acababa de ser proclamado como alguien caliente para una estrella mundial. Y no cualquier estrella mundial.

¡Sakura Haruno!

Y entonces Naruto vuelve a taparse la boca con las manos y chilla, nada masculinamente, por cierto.

Y Sasuke se cabrea, le tira el rollo de gasa con fuerza en la cara y solamente así el rubio detiene su epilepsia.

—¿Es que no entiendes japonés? ¡Quedate quieto! — Gesticula lo último con lentitud, para que entre de una vez en la cabeza de Naruto.

El rubio asiente obediente, con su mejor cara de poker face y Sasuke suspira, más aliviado. Mira a Sasori, que se encontraba riéndose discretamente de la escena, aun lado de Naruto, sentado en el suelo de la azotea junto a él.

—Akasuna, pasame la gasa, por favor. — Le pide con tranquilidad y este asiente, pasandole el rollo y tocando los dedos de Sasuke a propósito. El azabache alza una ceja y se aguanta una sonrisa.

Pero nada pasa desapercibido para Naruto.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

—No. — Responden los pasivos al mismo tiempo y Naruto chasquea la lengua.

—Lo diré de todas formas. Ya que son… hombre y… ¿mujer? Lo que sea, pasiva y pasiva, ¿no deberían dejar las formalidades? —El rubio los mira con una seriedad que no puede ser tomada en serio. — Es decir, Sasuke, Sasori acaba de hacerte un favor sin venirte con la mierda de "soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, hazlo tú, plebeyo" y Sasori, mi gorda bonita acaba de decirte "por favor" ¿no es ésto acaso amor del bueno? — Los ojitos de Naruto brillan y Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si mejor te callas y me pasas el brazo? ¿eh? Tu codo puede infectarse. — Dice Sasuke, con paciencia infinita y Naruto obedece, de forma extrañamente resignada.

Sasori los mira con atención.

Sasuke le gustaba desde hace algún tiempo y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, siempre tuvo un ojo en como era el Uchiha en sus relaciones sociales, ya saben, su manera de comportarse. Y siempre lo vio tan distante y frío. Pero con Naruto parecía ser diferente, porque siempre reía o se enojaba. Que ya era mucho porque no siempre podías ver algun tipo de expresión en ese rostro.

Y viéndolo ahora, limpiando con tanto esmero las heridas de su amigo le producía una mala sensación en el pecho.

Tenía mucha envidia de Naruto.

Verlo ahí, bromeando con el hombre que le gustaba como si fuese algo insignificante para él, lo volvía loco. Inconscientemente había apretado con fuerza sus puños, porque no sólo era envidia lo que sentía por Naruto.

También eran celos.

Siempre quiso saber como demonios el rubio idiota siempre podía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, siempre haciendo amigos, con esa aura que te invitaba a acercarsele.

Quizás... quizás lo odiaba.

Parece salir de su trance cuando Naruto chasquea sus dedos frente a su rostro.

—Hey, cabello de periodo. — Naruto lo mira confuso. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres por favor dejar de fantasear con mi gorda un momento? Te estaba diciendo algo.

Sasori frunce el ceño, ignorandolo y buscando con la mirada a Sasuke.

—¿A dónde fue? — Pregunta un poco receloso.

—¿Eh? ¿Estabas tan sumergido en esa fantasía tuya? — Naruto le pone una mano en el hombro. — Senpai, acaba de irse por algo de beber de abajo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un momento a solas? — Si bien, esas últimas palabras podrían considerarse como algun gesto de preocupación, las cejas moviéndose de forma sugestiva en el rostro de Naruto le decía que nada tenía que ver con empatia.

—Córtala, Naruto. No soy tu amigo para que me tomes tanta confianza. — Sasori aparta el brazo del rubio y este frunce un poco el ceño. — No porque seas amigo de Sasuke significa que puedes tener libertades conmigo. Ten un poco de modales.

Naruto lo mira serio, pero lejos de ofenderse o tomárselo a mal, suelta una risilla que hace que Sasori sea quien lo mire confundido ahora.

—Venga, hombre. Primero que nada, no soy "amigo" de Sasuke. Soy su hermano, asi que si quieres a Sasuke debes saber que estoy incluido en el paquete si piensas ser su novio. — Aclara el rubio, con su característico buen humor. — Y número dos, tienes razón, no eres mi amigo, jamás podrías serlo… — Y su rostro se oscurece lentamente, pero aún con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. — Porque también seremos familia. El destino está empeñado en unirnos de alguna u otra manera, a través de Sasuke o a traves de Sakura-chan. — Dice lo último recargando su peso contra sus brazos y dejando que el viento de la tarde revolotee un poco sus mechones rubios.

Sasori no lo observa, encuentra más interesante sacar su costoso celular del bolsillo y juguetear con él, diciéndole algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Sasuke.

—Sasuke no es mi novio.

Y escucha la torpe risa del rubio.

—Duh, eso lo sé. Pero no sé que esperas en pedírselo.

—No lo haré. No pienso pedírselo.

—¿Te harás el difícil? Senpai, conozco a Sasuke, esas cosas no funcionan con él. — Puede ver de soslayo como el rubio se rasca la cabeza, confundido.

—¿No lo entiendes? — Y voltea para ver esos ojos azules que últimamente siente que detesta. — No vamos a ser pareja, Naruto. No quiero que Sasuke sea mi novio.

—¿Qué? — La expresión de Naruto es un poema.

Sasori bufa y rueda los ojos, volviendo su atención a sus redes sociales, pero la mano de Naruto lo toma de sorpresa, arrancandole el dichoso aparato de las manos.

Sasori lo mira sorprendido.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Akasuna? — El tono de voz de Naruto es mortal, lo sabe porque lo ha llamado por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila o algún apodo ridículo. — ¿Piensas jugar con mi gorda? ¿Es eso?

Y Naruto se levanta del suelo. Sasori no se deja intimidar e imita su acción, aunque sabe que se ve ridículo haciéndole frente a alguien que era almenos diez centímetros más alto que él. Condenado Naruto y su condenada altura.

—Tú no lo puedes entender. — Dice con falsa tranquilidad. Porque por dentro el pelirrojo está temblando por una desconocida razón.

El rubio suelta una carcajada molesta. Jamás lo ha visto enojarse.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. — Dice y se golpea la frente, como si algo se aclarase en su mente. — ¿Es esa mierda de las apariencias, no? ¿Te avergüenza querer a Sasuke? ¿No?

Sasori lo mira ofendido pero no dice nada.

Porque muy en el fondo, sabe que es cierto.

Siente la mano de Naruto cerrarse con fuerza sobre el cuello de su camisa y ve sus ojos azules tan de cerca que puede percibir un extraño color rojizo en ellas. Como si un demonio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Y la voz de Naruto es tan baja, que siente cada bello de su nuca erizarse.

—Escúchame bien, no dejaré que juegues con los sentimientos de Sasuke. Por que sí, tiene sentimientos y no se los demuestra a cualquiera porque son preciados. — Siente una gota de sudor frío bajar por su frente. — Y que quede claro, no me importa que Sakura-chan piense que soy un loco por golpear a su querido y estúpido hermano, porque Sasuke lo vale. ¿Entiendes? Y si Sakura-chan está destinada a mí, se dará cuenta de que sólo estoy protegiendo a alguien a quién aprecio con mi alma y comprenderá. — Y de forma inesperada, formula una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. — ¿Oíste, senpai?

Y lo suelta como si su contacto pudiera pegarle algún tipo de enfermedad. Y antes de devolverle el celular, mira la pantalla y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes un mensaje de _"Misturi"_ — Y le devuelve el celular, con una mirada decepcionada. —Me das asco.

Escuchan la puerta de la azotea abrirse tras ellos y Sasuke los mira confundidos.

—No había jugo de naranja, asi que traje de durazno. — Dice finalmente, luego de examinar con atención el ambiente.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Senpai dice que debe reunirse con Tsunade para notificarle algo. Asi que nosotros debemos irnos. Se nos hace tarde para química. — Y sin esperar a que Sasori diga algo, Naruto avanza hasta Sasuke, lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva en silencio.

Y Sasori se queda en su lugar y sólo cuando hubo procesado todo lo ocurrido, llega a una conclusión.

No le tenía envidia, celos u odio a Naruto.

Le temía. Porque siempre supo que esa actitud tan socarrona o atrevida algún día encontraría ese punto débil en él. Y mira la pantalla del celular, abriendo el mensaje de Mitsuri, _su novia._

 _"¿Por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Tienes a alguien más?"_

Ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle y después de algunos minutos de dejarle el visto, un nuevo mensaje de su novia aparece en su bandeja de entrada.

 _"Púdrete."_

Y sinceramente, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de acatar una orden.

 _Como veran, a pesar de todo el bullying mutuo que se hacen Naruto y la gorda; ellos se quieren mucho. (De una forma no gay, claro está xd)_

 _No pueden odiar a Naruto, todos sabemos que es un pesado por naturaleza y es cierto lo que dice, "si quieres a Sasuke, me tienes que tolerar" hahahhahaha. Él sólo quiere proteger a su pasiva favorita. Aunque sea muy drástico._

 _Desde ahora en adelante habrá mucho NaruSaku. Prepárense, ahora que Naruto finalmente dio un paso con Sakura, lo único que hará ahora es caminar hacia ella._

 _¡Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Sé que difícil seguir una historia que sienten que no avanza mucho, pero citaré un review que me dejaron en fanfiction "Es interesante ver como Naruto hace de su relación inexistente a una real" hahahhaha lo amé xd_

 _Como siempre vengo diciendo, la historia está muuuuuy bien pensada. Tengo un documento con todo lo que pasará y les aseguro que está bella la cosa._

 _Naruto les manda muchos besitos y la gorda les manda a decir que dejen de leer cosas raras en internet, pero como nosotrxs no tomamos en cuenta la opinión de Sasuke, nos da igual xd_

 _Besitos con baba~_

 _Alaska-ssi._


End file.
